


Strictly Come DA With Me

by jellysharkbat



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Rated M Just To Be Safe, not sure what to put yet, stuff from off my tumblr, will add more tags at time goes on I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat
Summary: Just a collection of Dragon Age ficlets, prompts, and other writings from my tumblr that might one day be expanded into full-fledged fics.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Piper/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Cullistair: That's In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has some apologies to make to Alistair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this has been beta'd. So if you see any spelling errors...pretend they don't exist.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [Hunter!](https://tumblr.com/ramonadecember) Thanks for prompting meee~

It was after some debating with himself that found Cullen knocking on the chamber doors to King Alistair’s temporary chambers. The charming monarch had been at Skyhold for a couple of days, but aside from formal meetings between him, his fellow advisors, the Inquisitor, and the King, Cullen had had no other interaction with him.

It didn’t help that he’d been doing his best to keep busy so that he wouldn’t have to. But here he was now, knocking on the door as if he had any right to see his King. 

His everything...

Thankfully, it didn’t take Alistair long to answer the knocking and when the door opened Cullen gave him a short bow. He normally didn’t bother playing nice with nobles, but this was...different. He was here for a reason, and he needed to make sure that it was said before he lost his nerve.

“Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting your rest-”

“Cullen?” Alistair sounded surprised, and Cullen raised his head. Alistair looked perplexed, but he didn’t seem upset that Cullen was standing in front of him. “Umm, what are you doing here?”

At first, he didn’t reply. He just stared at Alistair, taking in the sight that he made. Tall, auburn hair a little darker than it was when they were younger, freckles running along his face like they always did. He was dressed in a loose tunic and breeches and… Maker, but he was gorgeous. The past decade had been kind to him and Cullen had to stomp down any feelings of attraction bubbling in his chest.

“Cullen?”

He startled, shaking himself out of his stupor, before taking a deep breath.

“Your Majesty, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time. If you’re too busy-”

“No! No, I’m not. You can come in.” Alistair interrupted, moving off to the side.

Cullen nodded and brushed past him, eyes darting around the room before settling on a couple of chairs. He sat down and Alistair did the same. They were both silent for a moment before Alistair spoke up.

“So-”

“Your Majesty-”

“Alistair.” He interrupted again. Cullen blinked in surprise, but the other man continued without waiting for a response. “You can call me by my name. You of all people shouldn’t have to…” He waved his hand in the air, letting the gesture finish his thought.

“...I wasn’t sure if such familiarity would be welcome.” Cullen said after a moment. Alistair snorted.

“Cullen, we practically grew up together. I wouldn’t demand-”

“I know.” This time he interrupted Alistair. And he did. Alistair no doubt hated that people were constantly calling him by his title. Cullen could remember their past conversations about how Alistair had wished he was anyone’s bastard but the King’s. He’d never enjoyed the fact that he was royalty.

Not to mention how remarkably kind Alistair was. He wasn’t the type of person to demand formalities, especially towards people he cared about.

But that was a privilege Cullen had lost a long time ago. He couldn’t- _wouldn’t_ assume that Alistair would give him the same leeway. Not anymore.

“But after...I wanted to apologize.” Cullen continued. “I was hoping I would get the chance to do so now.”

Alistair frowned at him, clearly confused by the sudden admission.

“Apologize for what?”

Cullen looked down at his hands. He could feel his cheeks started to flush in embarrassment, but he refused to let it stop him. He needed to say this before it was too late. He’d already avoided it for far too long as it was.

And that was how he spoke about the night Alistair left the Chantry. Staring down at his hands, speaking softly and avoiding Alistair’s gaze, as he apologized for losing his temper. For the things he had said, and for the black eye he’d given Alistair as a parting gift. He admitted that he had avoided Alistair right up until he and that Grey Warden rode away. How he’d spent the next few nights in Alistair’s bed, missing him fiercely and planning to leave the Chantry to find him. How he had cried bitterly because Alistair seemed to have left so easily, when Cullen would have done anything to keep him by his side. How he hated that he had still loved him so much, even though it had hurt so bad.

The room was silent by the time Cullen finished speaking. He had yet to look up, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“Cullen,” Alistair laughed a little. It sounded a bit strained and uncertain. “That was so long ago. You don’t need to apologize for something like that. That’s in the past, water under the bridge, and stuff. I haven’t even thought about it in ages!”

Maybe not. But Cullen had. More times than he cared to admit. It was strange how that one act- that one day- weighed on him; maybe because in his mind that was when everything began to go wrong. The day Alistair left, his life was never the same. It became so much more painful and empty.

And now, here they were, King and Commander, talking about the actions of a hot-headed, heartbroken young man.

“All the same, I apologize.” Cullen replied softly. “I wanted you to know that.”

He expected Alistair to say something, maybe tell him he was an idiot to hang onto that for so long, but instead he found himself wrapped up in Alistair’s arms as the king hugged him. He could feel Alistair press his face into the crook of his neck. It was a surprise, but Cullen wrapped his own arms around Alistair and held him just as tightly.

“Alistair-” He gasped, a little surprised.

“I’m sorry too,” came the muffled response. “I lied and I’m so sorry. I thought about it all the damn time. I wanted to take you with us, but you loved the Order and I couldn’t take that from you. I thought it’d be better to leave and I planned to write to you and find you after you were reassigned to a Circle and-”

“Alistair.”

The King fell silent. He moved back just enough that his cheek was rubbing against Cullen’s as he spoke. “I missed you, you know. Things just aren’t the same without you.” He finally said. “Do you think we could...start over?”

“ _Please_. I missed you so much,” Cullen whispered. He turned his head so that his lips were just barely brushing past Alistair’s as he spoke, but he didn’t dare to move in further.

Alistair made a noise- small and desperate- as he kissed Cullen hard. His hands were cupping his head, his fingers were wrapped around those curls Cullen kept so well hidden.

It was just a kiss, but was a start. And Cullen hadn’t felt so at ease in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on [my tumblr](https://tumblr.com/jellysharkbat) and on the Cullrian discord (dm me for more info!)! By the way, if you see something that should have a tag and it isn't there, let me know and I'll add it!


	2. Piperford: Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water is beautiful and the temperature is just right. Surely a little swim together isn't too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, you have been warned. Spelling mistakes are a figment of your imagination.
> 
> This is a birthday gift to my friend, [Schoute!](https://schoute.tumblr.com) *hug* I thought you could use a bit of fun in the sun for your big day, hehe~

_Creators_ , but he looks gorgeous. Your eyes roam over his skin greedily, taking in the sight he makes. It's really no wonder why most of Orlais and half of Ferelden swoon over him.

And he's walking straight over to you. Not someone else. _You_.

You feel a surge of smugness and pride wash over you as you blatantly stare at him.

His hair is plastered to his head but already you can see little bits start to curl up. He'll curse that later. Sea water makes his hair a bit frizzy once it's dry.

Rivulets of water are running down his neck and chest, sliding into every crevice between his muscles. It's matting the soft smattering of hair he has, and you don't think you've ever been so jealous of water before in your life. You wish you could suck on one of those chiseled pecs.

Even better, you really want to run your tongue against those perfect abs of his, you think as you let your eyes wander down. Maybe pull down the makeshift, waterlogged shorts he's wearing?

No, scratch that. You _absolutely_ want to pull down his shorts. You want to see-

"Piper." You jerk at the sound of your name and blink up as a shadow casts over your body. His lips are curling into that infuriating smirk and he looks far too amused for your liking.

You can feel your cheeks heat up, hopefully not by much, as you huff. "You're blocking my view," you tell him in the haughtiest voice you can muster.

"Am I now?" His voice is as warm as his skin probably looks, what with the sun beating down on it all day. He looks a little tanned, but you can also see a hint of pink upon his shoulder and ears.

He kneels down in front of you and crawls between your legs. You don't make room for him. You want to feel his body against yours as he drops a light kiss to your stomach. He kisses his way upwards: up your stomach, between your breasts, on your neck.

You lean back on your elbows and tilt your head back, a soft sigh leaving your lips while his trace the line of your jaw.

"You should join me," he murmurs into your ear. His voice has gone a little husky, and you can feel a certain part of him- one of your favorite parts of him- twitch, despite the slightly thick material of his shorts.

"What if I don't want to?" You reply. You were perfectly comfortable after all, laying on the towel and letting the sunshine and warm air heat you up. You sometimes feel like a lizard warming itself on a rock, and the image makes your lips twitch.

"Piper, the water is nice and cool." He says as his mouth teases the tip of your ear. At some point during your lizard thinking, he shifted enough that his hand was now comfortably grabbing your ass. You shudder a little as his fingers give it a little stroke. Teasingly. Gently.

He leans a bit onto his other elbow and scoots himself just a little closer to you. He feels so good, and wet, and warm. He could stay there forever and you're pretty sure you'd die the happiest woman ever.

Then you yelp as the world suddenly rushes past you in a blinding array of colors and movement. 

His shoulder. You're on his shoulder. He actually picked you up and threw you over his shoulder! A moment ago he was laying on his side, between your legs, and now you're hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes!

Creators, the strength and agility of that man sometimes left you breathless. Other times it was because you got the wind knocked out of you just a tiny bit when his shoulder hit your gut.

Before you can say anything- or demand what in the Void he thinks he's doing- you realizes he's walking back into the surf.

"Cullen, don't you fuckin' dare," you hiss as your fingers dig into his back. He laughs- _laughs, the rat bastard-_ as you struggle. You're already planning your revenge and when he puts you down, he'll pay for thinking he could get away with this.

It's no use. The last thing you see before you hit the water is his wide smile and sparkling amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on [my tumblr](https://tumblr.com/jellysharkbat) and on the Cullrian discord (dm me for more info!)! By the way, if you see something that should have a tag and it isn't there, let me know and I'll add it!


	3. Cullistair: Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the world can wait. Right now, Cullen just wants to be lost in his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, not beta'd? *shifty look* I don't know what you're talking about....*sweeps all spelling mistakes under the rug*

“Alistair,” Cullen gasped. Alistair murmured something indistinguishable as he dove in for another desperate kiss. He was pressing Cullen further into the wall they’d ended up against, not that Cullen was complaining. 

He was too busy trying to grasp every part of Alistair he could. His head, his hair. His shoulders, his arms, his waist, his ass… Andraste, he needed to grow more hands because he never seemed satisfied where he placed his. No one spot seemed good enough, he needed to keep grasping for more.

Alistair’s own hands were just as busy as his own, and he felt so warm and heavy against Cullen’s body. Like he wanted to crawl inside him and was doing his damned best to try. Cullen could feel his hair getting messed up- Alistair couldn’t keep his hands away from his hair whenever they got like this- along with the rest of his clothes. His lips were going numb from the force of their kisses, but Cullen wasn’t sure if he could even bring himself to stop.

Not that he wanted to. Every time Alistair broke away from him, he chased after those beautiful lips. They were both panting so hard, both needed to break away to breathe, but it wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough. Cullen caught the bottom of Alistair’s lip between his teeth; he felt Alistair’s moan as if it was traveling straight from his own throat.

Beyond the noises they were making, which thankfully weren’t too loud yet, he could hear chatter from his bemused family. They were standing outside of the small barn that Cullen had yanked Alistair and himself into. Probably still shocked at seeing their king- or possibly just a very tall, strange man- come out of nowhere and all but tackle Cullen into the ground. Or maybe it was seeing him kiss him fiercely for the first time in months.

Not that they would know of that. Cullen hadn’t told them about his personal life yet, despite numerous attempts from all three of his siblings.

Beyond the noise of the Rutherford siblings, he could hear the slightly panicked yelling of someone. “Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” The poor man was probably on his way to having a heart attack. It seemed like Alistair had just taken off as soon as he’d seen Mia’s homestead. The man he’d been with most likely only saw Alistair disappear in one direction before losing track of him completely.

So far, between the kissing and soft moans, Alistair mumbled something about Leliana’s people and a letter after Cullen gasped out a “how?”. They must’ve told him that Cullen was still visiting his family, that he hadn’t left yet, and where to find him. Leliana was always willing to help them find time for each other, even if she didn’t always bother to inform both him and Alistair.

He’d send her a gift later on.

Kisses slowed, became softer, and murmurs of “missed you so much” echoed in the barn.  
They would have to come out soon, and properly explain themselves. Cullen would have to introduce Alistair to his family. And knowing his lover, maybe see if getting away with hiding him from whoever had been traveling with him was a feasible plan for the rest of the night.

Soon. They’d do it soon. Right now, Cullen was more than content with being lost in his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on [my tumblr](https://tumblr.com/jellysharkbat) and on the Cullrian discord (dm me for more info!)! By the way, if you see something that should have a tag and it isn't there, let me know and I'll add it!


	4. Cullistair: Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble where Cullen requires some magical healing! He's not happy about it, but at least he won't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is not beta'd. But since we all know that it's impossible for grammar and spelling mistakes to exist, that doesn't matter much, does it?

Cullen’s gritting his teeth, his jaw is clenched _hard_. He’s stiff and tense, and honestly no amount of breathing exercises can help him. He just wants to get this over with as soon as possible- he can’t even remember how Alistair convinced him to do this, despite refusing since he woke up. A part of him almost hates Alistair for that. Maker take that damned silver tongue of his.

He really didn’t want to be healed via magic. But the injury is serious enough to warrant it, and Alistair is standing right next to him. His hand is in Cullen’s, and Cullen is crushing it. It must hurt, with how tight Cullen’s gripping him, there’s no way it can’t hurt. But Alistair just keeps murmuring platitudes to him, praises for agreeing to be healed (it would be faster than simply letting nature heal him slowly).

He keeps his eyes on the blank wall to his left, even when he heard the sick room door open. The healer and the mage have arrived. They want to talk first, to explain what will happen but Cullen just shakes his head as he squeezes Alistair’s hand even tighter. “Just do it,” he practically hisses out. He doesn’t want to look at them.

It’s not a quick process, and it hurts like hell; having bone and muscle and skin knitted back together under the careful instruction of the healer and the mage’s too warm hands.

By the time they’re finished, Cullen’s sweating. From the healing or his own anxiety, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know when he closed his eyes or pressed his face into Alistair’s shoulder. At the moment, all he can register is Alistair comforting embrace (holding him tightly, so tight), his voice praising him, the echoes of pain, and the uncomfortable sensation of bare skin exposed to a cold room.

Slowly his hand release’s Alistair’s, and it’s shaking badly.

Even so, he did it. He went though with it, somehow. And thankfully, he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on [my tumblr](https://tumblr.com/jellysharkbat) and on the Cullrian discord (dm me for more info!)! By the way, if you see something that should have a tag and it isn't there, let me know and I'll add it!


End file.
